Don't Ever Be Afraid Again
by paper-owls
Summary: A one-shot fanfic about Merlin telling Arthur about how many times he's saved him. This is my first fanfic....so please review and give any advice!


**Don't Ever Feel Afraid Again – Merlin/Arthur**

The forest was silent. The only thing that seemed to be motion was beating of each other's heart, and the magic, stirring through the heavy air.

"How long have you known this?" Arthur whispered, shaking his head.

"Before I could talk" Merlin said quietly, too scared to look at Arthur.

"Talk?" Arthur whispered, this time softer. "Before… you knew me?"

"Yes." Merlin replied.

"What… how have you kept it a secret?" Arthur asked.

"With great difficulty" Merlin chuckled, giving Arthur a smile. This relieved Arthur.

"I have saved your life so many times." Merlin told him.

Arthur leaned in closer. "Tell them all to me." He whispered.

* * *

"….and as well as saving you from the great dragon..... Yes. I've saved you even more times than that. But I don't regret any of them. At all."

Merlin finished, looking at Arthur for a reaction.

This time it seemed as though the world was silent. They were now in Arthur's quarters, after Merlin and Arthur had walked, while Merlin talked, all the way back to Camelot.

"All I can say is," Arthur stuttered. Merlin noticed a tear n the corner of his eye.

"Thankyou!" Arthur exclaimed, as more tears ran down his cheeks.

To Merlin's surprise Arthur wrapped his arms around him and sobbed into Merlin's shoulder. Merlin couldn't help but lean his head right where it fitted into Arthur's shoulder too.

"I'm sorry treated you like dirt!" Arthur gasped. "Now I know why you complain so much." Arthur laughed.

"Well I am a servant, sire." Merlin answered politely with a stiff edge.

Arthur leaned in closer.

"Not anymore." He shook his head. "Not anymore. Since I treated you like dirt you can do the same for me." He told Merlin.

"But I don't want to…" Merlin began.

"Really?!?" Arthur sat up. "I mean, If someone treated me badly all the time, and I got a chance to treat them badly, I would." He explained.

"But that's just you Arthur." Merlin replied, smiling.

Arthur smiled back. Merlin thought things would begin to change.

* * *

Don't you just love one of those mornings where the sky has been cloudy for days, but then that one morning is a golden one? The sky is blue, rays of sunlight flood into the dark rooms, and the air seems fresh and clear. And, you know something good will happen today, you just don't know what?

Merlin and Arthur were sharing a scrumptious breakfast that morning of all orts of fine delicacies. Merlin still couldn't believe how much he was being treated like a prince. He slept in the biggest and nicest room nearest to Arthur's, and given very expensive clothes.

"Merlin, you know how you've been keeping your magic from me, well…. I've been keeping my magic from you" Arthur slowly forced out of his mouth, on the verge of tears.

Merlin looked at Arthur in wonder. Was Arthur just as magical as him?

"Merlin……" Arthur began, moving closer towards him.

"Merlin, I….. I love you." Arthur said, looking down to the ground.

Merlin looked into Arthur's beautiful blue eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

So Arthur was magical. Magical in the sense he was magical with love, just like himself.

"I love Gwen, but I…. felt even closer to you." Arthur looked up, staring at Merlin while his heart beat louder than before.

"I can't relate to women. They are different; I feel if I loved a woman, I would never be truly happy." Arthur told Merlin, while he suddenly had the temptation to stroke Merlin's serene looking face.

"Merlin, the truth is, it's always been you. It was never Gwen. I just wanted to hide my feelings from you because I was afraid of them."

"Don't ever feel afraid again." Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear, before pulling Arthur closer to him, down onto Arthur's bed, where they shared the longest and most beautiful kiss in all of history.

Arthur wanted to explode. He was so in love with this beautiful creature he wanted squeeze Merlin and never let go. He wanted to hold him close for the rest of his life, and even after death, they will not part.

**My first fic ever. Please review! I'll give you a dozen virtual cookies and virtual ice-cream even, if you're really nice. Thanks! XD**


End file.
